The primary objective of this breeding was to produce a rose variety with flowers of peach coloring, with young buds that are yellow flushed with a soft orange-red, and that form medium-sized, cupped rosette blooms which are robust and stand up to inclement weather when fully opened, and that have a medium strength tea fragrance.